Kadessa
Kadessa, or the Forbidden Land as it is now known, was the capital city of Endiness for the proud Winglies. It is revisited by Dart and co in their search for the Dragon Block Staff. The broken shell of a city, the glory that was once a Wingly metropolis can still be glimpsed here and there. A mere shadow of its former glory, the city is now nothing but ruins covered with scars from the final battle of the Dragon Campaign 11,000 years ago. This is where the man impersonating Emperor Diaz met with Lloyd to discuss the decline of magic and his plan to regenerate the world by releasing into it the 108th species, the Moon Child. The Signet binding the Moon Child can be broken with the Divine Moon Objects. It is also assumed this is where and when Lloyd acquired the Dragon Buster. Story Dragon Campaign dominated by Melbu Frahma's dictatorship fought each other to the death for the Winglies' amusement. But this was only part of the reason for the Dragon Campaign; every other sort of mistreatment is possible when the life of the subjugated is worth nothing]] Kadessa was the last Wingly city to be taken by Humans, and its capture thus marked both Human victory and an end to the Dragon Campaign. The price was the death of many Human warriors; the price of stopping Melbu Frahma himself was the death of Dragoons Shirley, Syuveil, Damia, Belzac and Kanzas. They died in Kadessa, but their souls passed to Vellweb Capitol of the Wingly empire under Melbu Frahma; its political center and the chief base of its military. It is the "Forbidden Land" now because the political and military powers of the Winglies were broken, and their leaders killed or exiled. It is populated by the very same faerie creatures that the people of Deningrad and Furni believe are living in the Forest of Winglies. This may also account for the creation of that legend, if these monsters ventured out of Kadessa into the Evergreen Forest and were glimpsed by travelers from Mille Seseau. Chapter 3: Fate and Soul The party is transported here with old Wingly technology, so it may not even be in Mille Sesau. Treasure Monsters The Spinningheads guarding the Sigils that block one of the passages to the Dragon Block Staff will continuously respawn while the Sigils remain and converge on the company, enabling continuous combat for as long as desired. The XP is a little low compared with the Death Frontier. Spinningheads do little or no damage, but instead concentrate on Status Ailments; switching to Dragoon will likely be necessary if fighting them for extended periods, but healing will be much less of an issue. Magic Stone of Signet works well since each battle is only one Spinninghead. Each seal that is activated stops one Spinninghead from spawning. Other 'touch-based' enemy areas include the Phantom Ship, Hellena Prison, Volcano Villude and Black Castle. Shop There are no shops, the one healing item drop is the lowest available, and there are no healing items in chests. There is, however, a healing spring near the save point. Notes The other main cities are called Capital City: X; since they are now ruins, there is no other reason to call them this other than they were presumably Wingly capitals of the regions. Therefore the Winglies originated the partition of those areas now designated the countries of Serdio, Tiberoa, Mille Seseau and Gloriano. The humans, as former slaves doing all of the work in their respective Wingly countries, would have known better than anyone what made their country run. It would have made sense for them to make only the positive changes to Melbu Frahma's despotic rule and run the country, in other ways, much as it as it had been before. es:Kadessa Category:Location Category:Mille Seseau Category:Collision Encounter Category:Kadessa Category:Wingly Circle